Shadows of the Future
by feather-of-an-angel
Summary: ÜERSETZUNG AUS DEM ENGLISCHEN:Shadows of the Future v. Stormqueen.ObiWan verliert das Duell auf Mustafar,aber statt zu sterben,findet er sich in der Vergangenheit bei seinem ehem.Meister u. einem bekannten Jungen wieder.Kann er den Lauf der Dinge ändern?


Okay, Leuts. Das hier ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original findet ihr unter: 3054756/1/schadowsoftheFuture

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Nada. Nix. Niente. Abgesehen natürlich, von den Übersetzungsfehlern… na ja, lassen wir das.

* * *

** Prolog**

_Warum?_

Obi-Wan dachte still über die Frage nach, während die Luft um ihn herumwirbelte und der Wind in seinen Ohren brüllte, als er hinauf zu dem sich entfernenden Laufsteg starrte. Ana- nein, Vaders Gesicht grinste hämisch zu ihm hinunter. Das Gelächter des Sith erklang und sendete eiskalte Schauer Obi-Wans Rücken hinunter. Es war traurig, entschied er abwesend. Anakin war so ein charismatischer, junger Mann gewesen und ihn zu etwas so abscheulichem, so ekelerregenden verkümmert zu sehen, war ein wahres Verbrechen.

_Warum hast du das getan?_

Ein Verbrechen an wem, wusste Obi-Wan allerdings nicht. Sein Verstand benahm sich merkwürdig, was der Grund dafür war, so entschied er, dass er sich so langsam bewegte. Die Schwerkraft auf Mustafar entschied sich kein bisschen von dem, was als normal angesehen wurde, weil der Planet dieselbe relative Größe und Masse hatte, wie die meisten bewohnten Welten. Sicherlich spielte ihm sein Verstand einen Streich oder er musste gerade die Naturgesetzte brechen. Während der Wind in seinen Ohren schrecklich laut erschien, schien Vader sich kein Stück weiter zu entfernen. Was geschah mit ihm?

_Warum hast du uns verraten?_

Obi-Wan beschloss, dass er gerade starb. Alles verlangsamte sich, weil sein Gehirn sich dazu entschieden hatte, seine letzten Momente in die Länge zu ziehen, um so die paar Sekunden zu genießen, die er noch zu leben hatte. Das war doch sicher eine ganz verständliche Sache für das Gehirn, das tun zu wollen. Wenn er überhaupt noch vernünftig war.

_Warum hast du alle getötet?_

Obi-Wan runzelte leicht die Stirn. Warum fiel er überhaupt? Fiel er denn wirklich? Da war ein Laufsteg über ihm und er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, darauf gestanden zu haben. Und er wusste, dass sich irgendwo unter ihm ein Fluss geschmolzener Lava befand. Aber was war geschehen? Hatte man ihn gestoßen? Hatte Vader ihn hinuntergestoßen?

_Warum hast du niemanden verschont? Noch nicht einmal die unschuldigen Kinder?_

Obi-Wan dachte einen Moment nach. Ja, so beschloss er, Vader hatte ihn hinuntergestoßen, während sie gekämpft hatten. Es war ziemlich verrückt von ihnen gewesen, das so nahe der Lava zu tun, wo sie den giftigen Gasen, die sie freigab, schutzlos ausgesetzt waren und sie keinen Schutz vor der Hitze hatten. Und doch hatten sich gekämpft und ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Verzweiflung auf die einzige Art und Weise Luft gemacht, die sie kannten. Keiner von beiden hatte wirklich mit dem anderen geredet, wenn es um ihre Gefühle ging.

_Warum hasst du uns so?_

Jemand schrie.

_Was haben wir getan, um solch einen Hass zu verdienen?_

Immer nur Schreie und Schreie, die niemals ruhig waren und ihm den Frieden gaben, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte.

_Ich will es wissen._

Obi-Wan erschrak, als er bemerkte, dass er es war. Er schrie. Sein Verstand versuchte sich aus dem merkwürdigen Zustand zu befreien, in den er sich selbst verfrachtet hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu wehren, nach der Macht zu greifen und sich so vor einem gewissen Tod in der Lava zu retten...

_Ich will wissen, warum._

Sein Verstand hatte Erfolg. Er kehrte zur Realität zurück. Die Schreie wurden lauter und der Wind heulte, während er an seiner Tunika und seiner verbrannten Haut riss. Vaders Lachen schallte von dem Vulkangestein und seine gelben Augen stachen durch die dunklen Wolken, die sich zwischen ihnen ballten. Die Zeit beschleunigte sich. Obi-Wans Kehle war wund, seine Augen brannten und seine Hand war verzweifelt nach Laufsteg ausgestreckt, zu der Person, die ihn mit solcher krankmachenden Inbrunst hasste...

_Ich werde sterben, aber bevor ich das tue, beantworte mir diese eine Frage._

Obi-Wan atmete ein und seine Lungen protestierten, als die giftigen Dämpfe sie füllten und die Luft das empfindliche Gewebe verbrannte. Er schloss seine Augen, aber er sah trotzdem noch Vaders Gesicht vor sich, die gelben Augen spottend, anklagend, hassend. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Wann war Anakin zu diesem Monster geworden und warum hatte er nicht aufgepasst? Wäre er in der Lage gewesen, es aufzuhalten?

_Es ist eine einfache Bitte._

Nicht, dass es wirklich etwas ausmachte, fügte ein Teil von ihm hinzu, weil er sowieso bald sterben würde. Er hatte versagt; es war Zeit alles loszulassen.

_Antworte nur diese eine Frage und ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen._

Er hatte auf jede erdenkliche Weise versagt und es gab nichts, was er deswegen tun konnte.

_Warum hast du das getan?_

Ein Teil von ihm erhob sich empört. Hatte er nicht getan, was sein Meister verlangt hatte und Anakin zum besten Jedi-Ritter in der Galaxie gemacht?

_Was hat dich dazu gebracht, das zu tun?_

Nein, wiedersprach sein Verstand, er hatte dabei versagt.

_Was hat dich dazu gebracht, uns so zu hassen?_

Weil Anakin sich der Dunkelheit zugekehrt hatte.

_Weil wir dir nicht unsere Liebe gezeigt haben?_

Ziemlich spektakulär sogar, fügte ein kleiner Teil von ihm hinzu, und nun fiel er gerade in seinen Tod. Es war schon ironisch, wenn man es genauer betrachtete – ein Meister fiel in seinen Tod, weil sein Lehrling der Dunkelheit verfallen war. Er hätte gelacht, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

_Weil wir nicht so offensichtlich sind wie du?_

Wenigstens würde er nicht leiden, wenn er endlich aufkam. Er hatte immerhin noch die Macht. Obi-Wan streckte seinen Verstand aus, schob seine Erschöpfung zur Seite und rief so viel wie nur möglich zu sich.

Weil wir nicht unsere Herzen offen zur Schau tragen, damit sie jeder unter die Lupe nehmen kann?

Lass sie sein Bedauern nehmen; lass sie seinen Schmerz nehmen. Lass sie alles auslöschen, sodass er zumindest in Frieden sterben konnte, sodass er die Galaxie ihren Schicksal überlassen konnte und sich endlich ausruhen konnte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich Sorgen machen, aber ehrlich, warum sollte er sich überhaupt die Mühe machen? Anakin war der Dunkelheit verfallen. Er hatte versagt. Er war nichts. Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nichts verändern.

_Weil wir nie etwas gesagt haben?_

Nach all dem, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Und die Vergangenheit war unveränderbar.

_Warum konntest du nicht sehen, wie gern wir dich hatten?_

Er wollte sterben, begriff er. Er wollte, dass es vorbei war. Er wollte nicht weiterleben und wissen, dass der junge Mann, den er wie einen Sohn, wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte, seine Seele an die Dunkelheit verkauft hatte. Anakin war zu einem schrecklichen Monster geworden und Obi-Wan konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, warum.

Ich dachte, es wäre offensichtlich. Ich dachte, du wüsstest es.

Die Galaxie war auf den Kopf gestellt worden und keinen kümmerte es. Niemand hatte überhaupt versucht, den Völkermord an den Jedi aufzuhalten. Sie hatten einfach an den Seitenlinien gestanden, während sie abgeschlachtet wurden. Obi-Wan wollte nur noch, dass es vorbei war. Kein Chaos, keine Clone-Kriege, keine weiteren verräterischen Seiten und Verrat. Nur ihn, die Macht und vollkommenen Frieden.

Du warst meine Familie. Ich habe dich geliebt.

Er lächelte, als die Macht sich wie eine riesige Sicherheitsdecke um ihn legte und ihn mit ihrer Wärme in ihren Armen hielt.

Dich kümmert es nicht. Dich kümmert es nicht, wenn ich dich liebe.

Auf eine gewisse Art, erinnerte ihn das an Qui-Gon. Diese Freundlichkeit, dieses Rückhalt gebende Gefühl, dass er immer mit seinem ehemaligen Meister in Verbindung gebracht hatte, umschloss ihn plötzlich, berührte sanft seinen Verstand und ließ jede noch verbliebene Sorge verschwinden.

Ich habe dir alles gegeben, aber es war nicht genug.

Und dann wusste er es.

_Beantworte mir das: Warum war Liebe nicht genug für dich?_

Er wusste, dass er bereit war, zu sterben.

_Warum, Anakin?_

* * *


End file.
